Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4x-(x-10)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 4x {-1(}\gray{x-10}{)} $ $ 4x {-x+10} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {4x - x} + 10$ $ {3x} + 10$ The simplified expression is $3x+10$